The Office in Miami
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: What happens when all the Dunder Mifflin office employees from the Scranton Branch minus Creed, Gabe, and Toby take a road trip to Miami, Florida so Michael can visit a friend by the name of Horatio Caine, Lieutenant? Warning, extreme goofiness, Jim and Pam pranks on Dwight, and more.
1. Introduction

Characters starring:

Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly Halpert, Kevin Malone, Angela Martin, Dwight Schrute, Oscar Martinez, Phyliss Lapin, Meredith Palmer, Kelley Kapoor, Ryan Howard, Andy Bernard, Erin Hannon, Stanley Hudson, Darryl Philbin

Guest Starring:

Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, Jesse Cardoza, Frank Tripp, Walter Simmons

Car groups:

Car number 1:

Jim, Pam, Kelley, and Ryan.

Car number 2:

Michael, Dwight, Angela, and Kevin

Car number 3:

Darryl, Andy, Erin, and Phyliss

Car number 4:

Stanley, Oscar, Meredith


	2. Chapter 1 First day of driving

Car groups:

Car number 1:

Jim, Pam, Kelley, and Ryan.

Car number 2:

Michael, Dwight, Angela, and Kevin

Car number 3:

Darryl, Andy, Erin, and Phyliss

Car number 4:

Stanley, Oscar, Meredith

Chapter 1 First day of driving

**Car number 1(at 3:00 am-6:00pm):**

"Okay Mom, remember not to let Cece OR Phillip out of your sight," said Pam, giving last minute instructions to her mother over the phone. "Okay! Okay! Love you too, bye!" Pam shut her phone and turned to Jim, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Pam, everything is going to be fine," assured Jim, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead, as Kelley Kapoor and Ryan Howard approached the car, arguing. Jim rolled his eyes and muttered, "Michael SO owes us!" They got in the car.

The first hour of the ride started off with Ryan and Kelley arguing the ENTIRE time. Finally, Jim slipped in a heavy rock CD and blared it to drown them out. A couple more hours went by quickly when Kelley finally shut up and fell asleep. Ryan played on his Droid and eventually fell asleep. They arrived in Georgia around 6:00 pm

**Car number 2(At 3:00pm):**

Around 3:00 pm

"Kevin if you fart ONE last time, I'm pushing you out of the car!" threatened Angela.

"Good luck trying to lift me," said Kevin. Dwight groaned as the two of them started to bicker.

"That's what she said!" exclaimed Michael.

**Car number 3(8:00pm):**

"Can we please stop for dinner?" asked Phyliss.

"That's not such a bad idea, lets do it!" replied Erin.

They pulled into a parking lot of a Burger King.

**Car number 4(at 9:00pm):**

Meredith and Stanley were asleep as Oscar drove. Oscar sighed 'Next time we fly', he thought. He turned on the radio and continued to drive.


	3. Surprise Call

Car groups:

Car number 1:

Jim, Pam, Kelley, and Ryan.

Car number 2:

Michael, Dwight, Angela, and Kevin

Car number 3:

Darryl, Andy, Erin, and Phyliss

Car number 4:

Stanley, Oscar, Meredith

short one.. sorry

**Car 1**

Chapter 2 Surprise call

Pam woke up the next morning cramped.

"Jim have we been driving all night?" she asked her husband, who yawned as he pulled into a diner.

"Yes, Ryan and i switched back and forth a few times," said Jim.

"Oh ok," said Pam, yawning, kissing her husband on the cheek. Jim parked the car then woke up Ryan and Kelley as Pam got out and went into the diner to use the bathroom and order food. Soon Kelley, Jim and Ryan entered. Pam was sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee. Jim smiled. Pam's phone started to ring. She answered it.

_Pam: Hey Wolfe! Excited to see you!_

_Ryan Wolfe: Hey Pam. When are you arriving?_

_Pam: Today at 4:00 why?_

_Ryan: Horatio wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be a temporary CSI. Natalia's on injured leave right now. Plus you have a past with guns I bet_

_Pam: Well, I do and I originally wanted to be a cop and I have been to the academy(made up) sure!_

_Ryan: Cool! Okay I gotta go, I'll see you around 4 for training_

_Pam: See you at around 4._

Hangs up

"Jim I have some good news!" screamed Pam, happily. "Ryan Wolfe made me a temporary CSI!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Jim, hugging his wife. He wasn't happy at all he just hid what he really felt.


End file.
